


A Day In the Life

by jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Tags to be added as needed, brought to you by the randomness of my own brain, i have no excuse for any of this, inappropriate timing of inappropriate conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: What does the Tempest crew get up to between missions?AKA The place for the author to get stuff out of her head so she can work on other fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if you too saw Liam and PeeBee sleeping with one another despite what they said in the Nomad that time!

Gil glanced back at the sound of sheets rustling gently behind him as he finished pulling his gloves on. He knew not to entertain the notion that Scott was fully awake. At this time of the morning, Scott woke up just enough to send Gil off with a sleepy kiss before pulling the blankets even more tightly around himself and going right back to sleep. The both of them were well used to Gil’s early starts by now, and this morning would be no exception.

“It’s time for that stress test again, isn’t it?” Scott asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Unfortunately for Liam,” Gil answered.

Scott chuckled. “I’ll brace myself for his complaining later.”

“It’s his own fault, though. If he just stayed in the crew quarters with everyone else, he wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Gil said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Scott’s lips.

“If he invents any new swear words, let me know what they are,” Scott said as Gil pulled away.

“Aye aye, captain,” Gil said with a mischievous smile. Honestly, could he help it if he got some kind of sadistic glee out of giving Liam an oh-five-hundred wake up scare?

 

Gil walked into engineering, a mug of coffee in one hand. After a quick message to Vetra reminding her not to make any calls from the armory for at least the next half hour, he got started.

And then stopped again a few minutes later, hands hovering over the console he’d been working at as exactly what it was that had caught his attention down in the storage room Liam had commandeered as his work-slash-sleep space finally registered in his brain.

“Oh. My. God,” he muttered, activating his omni-tool and pulling up the camera.

 

 _Scott gazed up in wonder at the sight before him. It was a mountain—a_ literal mountain _—made entirely of chocolate cake, complete with hot fudge and vanilla ice cream flowing down the sides from somewhere near the summit._

_Beside him, Sara had an equally astounded look on her face. A look that quickly morphed into slyness._

_“I dare you to eat the entire thing,” she said to him. As she’d spoken, a fissure opened in the side and three different flavors of ice cream began streaming out._

_Scott glanced down at her and opened his mouth to accept her challenge—_

\--a series of rapid chimes from his omni-tool cut into his consciousness, jerking him to partial awareness.

Grumbling at having been so rudely awakened (the ship wasn’t under attack or crashing, and he only knew this because SAM would have been the one to wake him) he slapped at his onmi-tool (seriously, what was so damned important that it couldn’t wait??) and glared at it as the light stung his eyes.

 _New message:  
Brodie, G: _Scott _  
SCOTT  
                    _YOU _  
_ ARE _  
_ NOT _  
_ GOING _  
_ TO __  
BELIEVE  
                    **THIS**

Scott let out a frustrated groan. Honestly, despite whatever insults Liam had come up with to throw at him, even Gil knew it could wait a little while. Before Scott could send back an aggravated retort, his onmi-tool rang with an incoming image.

“Holy shit!” Scott nearly shouted, shooting upright in his bed, now fully awake. The image looking back at him, obviously taken from the second level of engineering, looked down into Liam’s room in the cargo bay. In the image, Liam was sprawled face up on his couch, one arm thrown over his head. The other was wrapped around PeeBee, who was lying on top of him. Both of them were sound asleep.

Both of them were also completely naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gets discussed on Kadara stays on Kadara.....

The drive out to the remnant site had been relatively uneventful. Given that this was Kadara, however, that should have been Scott’s first clue that things were going to go ridiculously sideways in the space of a split second.

While Scott concentrated on the road ahead of them, Liam and Jaal had been discussing one of the many vids Liam had recently introduced him to. Scott had long ago tuned them out; he’d never had much interest in horror movies, and had never seen the one they were talking about, so he had nothing to contribute to the conversation anyway.

When the remnant site came into view, however, their conversation died off.

“What the hell…?” Liam murmured. They still weren’t close enough to hear anything, but they didn’t need to in order to see the battle that was going on. Remnant bots were busy defending the site from a group of scavengers and Collective gang members alike, who were also taking shots at one another. Caught up in the fighting were several pissed off adhi and an eiroch.

“We’ll just wait here and take on the winner,” Scott said as he began slowing the Nomad down.

“My credits are on that eiroch,” Liam said.

“It’ll be the remnant,” Jaal countered. “They can replace themselves indefinitely.”

“And once they win I can—“ Scott never got to finish his sentence. He would never quite know whether it was a stray grenade, a _deliberately thrown_ grenade, or a land mine neither SAM nor the proximity sensors had picked up on. All he knew was suddenly, something exploded under the Nomad, lifting one side off the ground and nearly flipping it over.

Once the rover landed—right –side up, fortunately—at an awkward angle, bullets began pummeling the other side.

Scott could hear Liam and Jaal both swearing under their breath as the three of them scrambled out of the side that wasn’t being shot at. Once out of the Nomad with guns in hand, Scott glanced at its tires and cringed. Two of the three tires on this side had been blasted partially off and were unsalvageable.

“SAM, send—“ Scott started.

“Already done, Pathfinder,” The AI interrupted. “The _Tempest_ is preparing to leave now.”

Liam let out a frustrated scream next to Scott as he took aim over the Nomad’s roof and fired at everyone and everything on the other side of it. “I say PeeBee can come and get her own goddamn remnant artifacts next time!” he yelled.

“Don’t start that shit, Liam,” Scott warned as he joined him, taking aim at the eiroch and opening fire. “I don’t want to get another report from Lexi because the two of you had too-rough sex after another one of your arguments!”

“And _I_ don’t want to _hear_ them having ‘too-rough’ sex after one of their arguments!” Jaal added as he took down several remnant bots in quick succession.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!” Liam argued.

“I have tried it! That’s how—“ Scott cut himself off and clamped his mouth shut at what he nearly let slip.

Jaal and Liam both looked over at him with amused expressions as the three of them ducked back behind the Nomad to reload their rifles.

“’That’s how’ what?” Liam prompted.

“Nothing!” Scott snapped. Jaal started laughing.

“Someone remind me to ask Gil how trashed the Pathfinder’s quarters got that time,” Liam said with a sly grin as he finished sliding a new thermal clip into his gun.

Before Scott could think up a comeback, a new round of bullets bounced off the other side of the Nomad, though it was significantly less than it had been when they’d started. When there was a break in the firing, Scott, Liam, and Jaal were back over the roof and firing into the group that now consisted of remnant bots, gang members, and one remaining scavenger. Scott was relieved to see the eiroch was among the bodies and broken bots that now littered the area.

“I’m gonna make a run for the remnant console,” Scott announced. At Liam and Jaal’s acknowledgement, he activated his tactical cloak and darted out of cover behind the Nomad.

As he ran towards the remnant platform, the remaining scavenger and a couple of remnant bots fell to the ground. When he was safe behind the cover of the console, he dropped his tactical cloak and began working on overriding the remnant.

He was only interrupted once when Jaal suddenly appeared nearby, dropping his own tactical cloak just before slamming the blade of his firaan into the gang member that had been bearing down on Scott. Liam appeared not long afterwards, his omni-blades cutting down the remaining gang member.

And then the fight was over. After a cursory glance to check that nothing else was going to come at them, Jaal staggered over to a clean patch of grass and flopped down on it, sprawling out on his back.

 _Fantastic idea_ , Scott thought as he and Liam both joined him.

“I hate Kadara,” Jaal growled after a minute.

“Seconded,” Liam agreed.

“So, Jaal,” Liam ventured after another minute. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Jaal prompted when Liam didn’t elaborate further.

“You and Sara? _Have the two of you ever had rough sex?_ ”

Jaal glared at him. “Angara consider sex an expression of deep affection and respect! We do _not_ —“

“ _Are you two really discussing my sister’s sex life in front of me?_ ” Scott snapped at the both of them.

If either Jaal or Liam had a response, it was cut off by a feral growling not far from them. All three of them craned their heads to find a rylkor bowing up to charge them.

As one, the three of them raised their guns and fired. The rylkor dropped before it could gain any momentum in its’ charge.

A few seconds later, the _Tempest_ landed not far from them. That was when it occurred to Scott that he had no idea what he was going to say to Gil. Casting another glance at the Nomad, he cringed again. At some point in the fight, another one of the tires had taken a few bullets too many and was now flat. The entire side of the vehicle that had been facing the remnant site was scratched and dented, there was a sizable crack in one window, and smoke was pouring out from somewhere under it.

Scott groaned and dropped his head back down to the ground. “Gil’s gonna kill me,” he mumbled. “I swore I’d be more careful with the Nomad after the last time he had to fix it.”

“I believe Gil will understand this wasn’t your fault,” Jaal said.

“Yeah, we’ll argue on your behalf,” Liam added.

“Thanks,” Scott said.

“No problem. Besides, I can’t be the only one on the ship having rough sex tonight,” Liam said.  

Scott and Jaal both let out exasperated moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose there comes a time in every fan fic author's life where they realize they have parts of stories they want to write, but they don't really fit with anything else they're working on, so they make spaces like this one, because they still want to share them. Here's mine. Things will be tagged as needed.


End file.
